


Only Us

by Choco_Bananas



Series: Boyf riends One-shots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Cuddling, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform, post squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Bananas/pseuds/Choco_Bananas
Summary: “Whaaaat,” he mumbled sleepily. There was the faint sound of sniffling on the other end.“M-Michael? S-Sorry... I probably woke you up. I-I just w-wanted to hear your voice...” Jeremy stuttered, another sniffle shortly after that. Michael sat up and practically shoved his glasses onto his face.“Hold on dude, Iʼll be there in five. Donʼt hang up, ‘kay?”





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Only Us on the DEH cast recording and it struck me how well this song works for Jeremy and Michael
> 
> So I wrote a fic about it

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

Michael slowly opened his eyes, groaning as the 8-bit jingle chimed loudly in his ear. He slapped his hand down onto his nightstand and hit the “Accept” button, groggily bringing his phone to his ear.

“Whaaaat,” he mumbled sleepily. There was the faint sound of sniffling on the other end.

“M-Michael? S-Sorry... I probably woke you up. I-I just w-wanted to hear your voice...” Jeremy stuttered, another sniffle shortly after that. Michael sat up and practically shoved his glasses onto his face.

“Hold on dude, Iʼll be there in five. Donʼt hang up, ‘kay?” he croaked, jumping out of bed and grabbing his hoodie. He wrestled it on and ran to the front door, frantically searching for his spare key.

True to his word, there was a sharp rapping on Jeremyʼs window about five minutes later. He stood up shakily and opened the blinds, then his window. Michael clumsily climbed inside, hung up the call, and enveloped Jeremy in a hug.

“Whatʼs up Jer?” Michael asked, his voice muffled by Jeremyʼs shirt. The taller boy began to cry again, clutching Michael closer to his chest.

“I had a nightmare th-that you left me, and I knew that d-deep down I deserved it, because I t-treated you like sh-shit and called you a l-loser, and Iʼm s-such a terrible friend... y-you probably should l-leave me, because I m-might hurt you again-“ Jeremy rambled, pulling Michael even closer even though he had just suggested that he leave. Michael shook his head and backed out of the hug, causing Jeremy to go quiet.

“Jeremy, Iʼd never leave... itʼs gonna take a lot more than calling me a loser to get rid of me.”  
Jeremy used his sleeve to wipe his tears away, his breathing still shaky and his expression still uncertain.

“B-but I treated you like you were nothing to me...”

“And I know you didnʼt mean it,” Michael said reassuringly. He smiled and pulled Jeremy over to his bed, crawling under the covers first and gesturing for Jeremy to join him. The taller boy laid down right up against Michaelʼs side, hugging his waist.

“Iʼm sorry for being stupid...” Jeremy mumbled. Michael chuckled softly and carded his fingers through Jeremyʼs hair.

 _“I donʼt need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I donʼt need you to search for the proof that I should. You donʼt have to convince me, you donʼt have to scared youʼre not enough, ‘cause what weʼve got going is good,”_ Michael murmured, continuing to gently stroke the crying boyʼs hair. Jeremy looked up at him with wide, blue eyes, seemingly unable to believe what Michael was saying. He kept going.

_“I donʼt need more reminders of all thatʼs been broken. I donʼt need you to fix what Iʼd rather forget. Clear the slate and start over, try to quiet the voices in your head, we canʼt compete with all that.”_

Jeremy began to cry again. He snuggled closer to Michael and really started to sob, holding on to his friend like his life depended on it. Michael rubbed Jeremyʼs back soothingly and gently shushed him, doing his best to wipe away the tears.

_“What if itʼs us, and only us? And what came before wonʼt count anymore or matter, can we try that? What if itʼs you, and what if itʼs me, and what if thatʼs all that we needed to be, and the rest of the world falls away. What do you say?”_

_“I never thought thereʼd be someone like you who would want me...”_ Jeremy mumbled, burying his face into Michaelʼs neck. Both of their cheeks flared up, and Michael cleared his throat a little awkwardly.

 _“Well...”_ He trailed off, secretly hoping for more.

 _“So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go,”_ Jeremy whispered. Michael  
smiled, and turned on his side, resting a hand on Jeremyʼs hip.

_“So it can be us, it can be us, and only us. And what came before wonʼt count  
anymore or matter, we can try that.”_

_“Nobody else but the two of us here,”_ Michael said, nudging his nose against Jeremyʼs. The other boy giggled softly and nudged him back.

 _“We can just watch the whole world disappear,”_ Jeremy whispered back, his tone wistful.

 _“ʼTil youʼre the only one I still know how to see,”_ Michael shifted closer until his lips met Jeremyʼs, giving him a chaste kiss. He pulled back and smiled when Jeremy blushed, then leaned forward for more.

_“Itʼs just you and me."_

_“Itʼs only us.”_

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry it's so short


End file.
